


Only For Now

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Danny knew that this was a bad idea.But dammit, maybe Jackson was his type.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Only For Now

**Author's Note:**

> I guess my favorite word now is Smut ;)

“How the hell did you talk me into this?” Danny questioned under his breath. 

“What was that?” Jackson asked from behind with a hint of smugness to his voice. 

Danny rolled his eyes because he could already see the smirk on his best friend’s face without actually having to turn his head around. 

Then he gasped deeply as Jackson’s cock suddenly hit the right spot inside him. 

Standing on his hands and knees, Danny dropped his head back and moaned heavily in pleasure. He could not focus on anything but Jackson’s nicely thick cock which was trapped inside his hole. 

They’d been fucking for the last twenty minutes in Jackson’s spacious bedroom. His parents were out of town for the weekend and they had the entire house to themselves. 

As Jackson continued to pierce the perfect spot, Danny urged him on. 

“I knew I’d find it,” Jackson murmured proudly. 

“Don’t act too proud. You’re definitely not the answer to every gay guy’s problem,” Danny replied. 

“I could be if I try hard enough,” Jackson stated simply.

Forgoing a reply, Danny pushed his body back eagerly to meet up with Jackson’s thrusts. 

Their muscular, naked bodies glistened with sweat as they continued fucking. Jackson had started off with slow, deliberate movements and then increased his speed, pounding Danny’s ass intensely. 

With shockingly strong hands, Jackson gripped Danny’s warm sides as he thrusted into him. 

Danny bit his bottom lip and couldn’t help but grin excitedly from the cock stuffed inside his hole. 

He didn’t even care that they were having sex because Jackson and Lydia had broken up for the millionth time; all he cared about right now was getting what he needed. 

Danny and his boyfriend had also broken up recently and his mind had been stuck on his ex insistently. 

Until today, at least. 

“Fucking shit, Danny,” Jackson said raggedly. “You feel so fucking good.”

He looked downward and watched the way his cock slid in and out of Danny’s ultra-tight hole. 

“You feel even better,” Danny replied. 

With his lust at an all-time high, Jackson slipped his cock out and flopped it repeatedly against Danny’s big muscular ass, jiggling the firm skin before hurriedly sliding inside again. 

Then Jackson ran a hand through his short blonde hair, his bare broad shoulders glittering with droplets of sweat. He stopped for a few moments to collect his breath, his strong chest rising and falling erratically. 

Wanting to tease Jackson, Danny rolled his bubble butt around in a circle without stopping, which made Jackson groan deeply. 

“Such a tease,” Jackson murmured as he caressed his hand along Danny’s smooth gorgeous ass. 

“Don’t stop fucking me, then,” Danny replied. 

“Oh, I’ll keep fucking you,” Jackson warned before slamming his hips full-force against Danny. 

Moaning loudly, Danny’s face contorted into shocked pleasure. He reached back and gripped Jackson’s side, holding on tightly. 

Then Danny groaned excitedly as he felt Jackson’s balls slapping against his underside. He had never felt so amazingly overwhelmed before and he was surprised that it all came from Jackson, his supposedly straight best friend. 

“I’m going to come soon,” Jackson said as he kept thrusting his hips at an intensely high level. 

“Fuck, so am I,” Danny said. 

Blindly reaching over the side of the bed, Danny picked up the first item of clothing he found and put it below his cock to eventually catch his cum. 

“My fucking shirt? Really?” Jackson asked without any real heat to his voice. 

“Want me to leave?” Danny threatened teasingly, smirking at Jackson. 

“Fuck no. You’re not leaving as long as I have a say,” Jackson said. 

Danny couldn’t help but roll his eyes again at how possessive his best friend could be. Then again, he couldn’t deny the fluttering he felt inside from how sweetly determined Jackson sounded to keep him here. 

Reaching down, Danny jerked his cock rapidly and felt his release approaching steadily. He huffed out breath after breath from the combination of tugging his cock and having Jackson slam into him. 

Danny nearly screamed once he came. He saw only white as his cock pulsed and throbbed, his cum shooting out onto Jackson’s shirt. He had never felt this kind of immense pleasure before and was ready to collapse completely. 

Jackson could not hold back any longer. He had not expected the feeling of Danny’s hole clenching tightly around his dick and knew he was about to let go. 

Without wasting a moment at all, Jackson furiously pulled out of Danny’s ass and tore off the condom. He only had time to point his cock forward before his release hit full-blast. 

“Fuck!” Jackson yelled, his voice booming inside the bedroom. 

Jackson painted Danny’s ass with his cum, unloading spray after spray of searingly hot man-juice, his release seemingly never-ending. 

Both young men were at a loss for words once they finished. 

Then Danny spoke first, not wanting any awkwardness between them. 

“Fuck, man, you could have given me a warning,” Danny joked, slightly shocked at how drenched his ass felt. 

“What would be the fun in that?” Jackson whispered before diving down and drawing his tongue against Danny’s ass cheeks, shamelessly eating some of his own cum. 

Shuddering, Danny felt his skin prickle with goosebumps as Jackson dragged his tongue across his cum-covered backside. Then Jackson pressed a few quick kisses to Danny’s round butt and drew away, keeping a hand on his lower thigh. 

Reaching his hand back, Danny swiped his index finger across his ass and collected a strip of Jackson’s cum. Then he slowly sucked his finger, enjoying the salty, bitter taste of Jackson’s jizz. 

Soon they stood up from the bed on shaky legs, Danny especially. 

After briefly cleaning up in Jackson’s bathroom, they headed back into his bedroom where Jackson flopped recklessly onto his bed. 

“How about some naked post-sex cuddling?” Jackson asked, stretching his thick bicep outward in an invitation. 

Danny knew that the right time to leave was now. He had probably made the wrong decision to sleep with his “straight” best friend and knew he had to enforce a type of boundary between them. 

But then Danny walked forward and climbed into the bed as well. He snuggled up against Jackson’s warm side and got himself comfy. 

Laying his head down on Jackson’s bare chest, Danny relaxed and sighed quietly in happiness. 

He could do the right thing later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely day!


End file.
